


藍色

by Snow201231



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, 校園
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow201231/pseuds/Snow201231
Summary: 矢車菊鋸齒的花瓣是幽幽的藍色，在風中優雅的搖曳著，崔秀彬按了好幾次快門，看著這不能再更美的藍色，他忽然想起另一個藍色，藍色的耳釘和耳釘的主人，崔然竣。高中校園AU非典型校霸崔然竣/攝影部崔秀彬
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	藍色

崔秀彬用一手過長的外套袖子掩住鼻子，一手擦著黑板上物理老師潦草的向心力推算過程，粉筆灰在空氣中漫天飛舞。一心想快點結束值日生工作的崔秀彬默默地加速手上的工作，不時注意著牆上的時鐘，卻只能無力地看著分針漸漸靠向數字六。

崔秀彬喜歡拍照，是攝影部的社員。他迷戀著光影變化和幾何線條的無限可能，喜歡自己透過按下快門的剎那建構出自己內心的情感。而在他將這些美好瞬間保存在影像裡的同時，他就失去了這些瞬間，這種留下和失去並存的矛盾心情，或許才是真正令他喜歡攝影的原因。

他啟動板擦機，馬達轉動的刺耳高頻聲響充斥整間教室，蓋過了意料之外的跑步聲，以至於崔秀彬抬起頭時，崔然竣是突然闖進他的視線裡。  
「抱歉，讓我躲一下。」崔然竣無視他驚訝的表情，逕自走向講桌後面，躲在從門口方向看不到的死角。  
「什麼意思——」  
走廊傳來另一個腳步聲，崔秀彬看到隔壁班導師在走廊上四處張望著，而他在尋找的人不言而喻。

崔秀彬轉頭看向蜷縮在講桌後的崔然竣，後者向他眨了眨眼並做了個噤聲的手勢。此時，老師注意到了教室裡的崔秀彬，向他詢問：「同學，你有沒有看到有別的同學經過這裡？」  
「我沒有特別注意，老師。」  
「這樣啊，好吧，打掃完就快點回家吧。」  
崔秀彬點點頭，目送著老師往辦公室的方向回去。  
「剛才真是好險，謝謝你啊。」崔然竣站起身拍了拍衣服上的灰塵，抬頭沖他燦笑，藍色的耳町閃爍著。  
「不客氣。」好耀眼啊，不管是他的笑容還是耳釘，崔秀彬邊想著邊將板擦放回原位。  
「啊我叫崔然竣，我是1班的，你是2班的吧？你叫什麼名字？」  
「崔秀彬。」  
「謝謝你，崔秀彬，多虧你我才能準時去赴約。」  
崔然竣在唸出他的名字時放慢了速度，直直地看向他，晚霞的餘暉從窗戶灑進教室，在空氣中飛舞的粉筆灰將這個好看的人攏上一層虛幻的色彩，但是他真誠爽朗的笑容卻比陽光更令人暈眩。  
崔秀彬看著這樣的他，隱隱覺得自己找到了一些什麼，卻沒有任何詞彙可以解釋，只剩想要拍下眼前這幅畫面的渴望。  
面對這樣陌生的情感，崔秀彬突然有點不自在，下意識地後退一步拿起書包說：「沒什麼，我要回家了，再見。」

再次見到崔然竣是兩個禮拜後的事。  
午休時間，崔秀彬在解決完午餐後拒絕了同班同學打籃球的邀約，抓著相機拿出百米賽跑的速度跑到學校的花圃，因為今早他發現花圃裡的藍色矢車菊開花了。

矢車菊鋸齒的花瓣是幽幽的藍色，在風中優雅的搖曳著，崔秀彬按了好幾次快門，看著這不能再更美的藍色，他忽然想起另一個藍色，藍色的耳釘和耳釘的主人，崔然竣。

自從那件事之後，崔秀彬時不時地會聽到有關他的事，漸漸地也拼湊出一個模糊的他。崔然竣是那種非典型的問題學生，和漫畫裡那種因為有複雜家庭背景或是有什麼悲痛經歷需要女主角頂著聖母光環來拯救的角色不同，他只是太聰明以至於和學校的教育制度相抵觸。崔然竣很常蹺課早退，成績卻始終維持在前段，但他並沒有花太多時間在讀書上，在班上的人緣也很好，卻沒有特別好的朋友，他像是風，自由而不受拘束地用自己的方式在生活，沒有理由地出現也沒有理由地消失。

一陣風吹來，矢車菊搖擺出一抹藍，讓崔秀彬不禁露出微笑。

「崔秀彬！」  
伴隨著這聲叫喚的還有漸漸靠近的跑步聲，崔秀彬抬起頭看到崔然竣帶著耀眼的笑容向他跑來，那是一種發自內心的開心，令他一時之間說不出話來。  
「你在這裡做什麼？」  
「拍照。」崔秀彬艱難地將視線從他身上移開，看向花圃的矢車菊，注意到他今天還是戴著那對藍色的耳釘。  
「這是什麼花，好漂亮的藍色啊！」  
「矢車菊。」  
崔然竣蹲下身，目不轉睛地看著矢車菊，眼裡似乎裝滿揉碎的光。  
「決定了，」他突然站起來，向崔秀彬說：「我們去看海吧！」  
「你在說什麼啊！」完全跟不上他思緒的崔秀彬也跟著站起身，拍了拍褲子，看了眼手錶。  
「你不會很想立刻去看海嗎？在看到這麼漂亮的藍色之後？」  
「下午還要上課啊，不要這麼不切實際。」  
崔然竣噘著嘴像在思索些什麼，接著他從口袋掏出一枚硬幣。  
「那就交給命運吧，正面就去看海，反面就不去，如何？」  
「什麼如何。」在崔秀彬說到一半時，崔然竣將硬幣高高彈起，銀色的光在空中不斷翻轉，最後落在他的手上。  
「是正面！」崔然竣笑得瞇起眼睛，彷彿是收到聖誕老公公禮物的小孩一樣。  
「你....」崔秀彬覺得事情已經超出他能控制的範圍，但在看到他臉上那毫不掩飾的喜悅時，卻無法說出任何會澆熄那份心情的話。  
「我看一下，離鐘響還有十分鐘，剛好可以去拿書包，那我們十分鐘後這裡集合。」崔然竣邊說邊蹲下身重新綁好鞋帶，接著往教室的反方向跑去，似乎沒有察覺到崔秀彬欲言又止的表情。  
崔秀彬嘆了一口氣，慢慢地走回教室。  
真是個奇怪的人，自己愛去哪裡就去哪裡吧。  
「崔秀彬！」  
一天中聽到的第二次叫喚，他轉過頭看到崔然竣用手圈住嘴向他大喊著。  
「要來喔！」  
說完後他又頭也不回地跑走，留下愣住的崔秀彬。

背著書包站在花圃旁的崔秀彬完全想不起來自己是怎麼回到教室、收拾書包、躲過同學的詢問來到這裡。他說不出來赴約的原因，或許有很多事都沒有為什麼，崔然竣這個人就是不能用「為什麼」對話的人。

「崔秀彬！你來了啊！」  
「不是你叫我要來的嗎？」  
崔秀彬看著他臉上過份開心的笑容，不自覺地將手插進口袋跟在他身後，走到牆邊。  
崔然竣將書包遞給崔秀彬，熟練地踩上攀爬在斑駁紅磚牆上的樹根，一眨眼就坐在牆上伸出手，崔秀彬將兩人的書包丟給他後便順著記憶中他踩過的地方慢慢地爬上去，牆並不高，但對第一次爬牆的他來說，仍是花了一點時間。崔然竣耐心地告訴他手該抓住哪裡，腳該踩哪裡，低沈溫和的聲音帶給他很大的安全感。  
等到崔秀彬也坐到牆上時，不知從哪吹來一陣風，樹葉沙沙作響，崔然竣臉上斑駁的樹影也隨之搖晃。

「下去的時候要記得踩住這個樹根，然後雙腳就能碰到地了。」  
崔然竣背著兩人的書包，示範著如何省力地著地。  
崔秀彬看著牆下的他，開始質疑自己到底怎麼了，為什麼會答應和他一起爬牆蹺課。最後他把一切怪在藍色身上，藍色的耳釘、藍色的矢車菊、藍色的海，如果等一下他摔倒，就能理直氣壯的加上藍色的天空。  
然而在他爬下牆後，等著他的並不是天空而是憋笑到發抖的崔然竣。  
「對不起...只是你太.......怎麼說呢」崔然竣努力地思索適當的詞來形容崔秀彬爬下牆著地的姿勢，「小心翼翼，對，小心是好事啊！」他邊說邊輕拍崔秀彬的肩膀，嘴角的笑意仍未消退。  
崔秀彬怒視他一眼後直接從他手上拿回自己的書包，轉頭走向不遠處的公車站牌。  
一步一步，天空很晴朗，陽光彷彿發出美好的聲響，遠處傳來小鳥愉悅清亮的叫聲，崔秀彬不禁露出微笑。  
可以看到這些美好的事物，翹課其實也不錯，他這樣想著，同時，雖然他不願意承認，崔然竣的笑臉也是其中之一。那個笑容讓他覺得崔然竣不再像風一樣，俐落且任性地出現又離開，彷彿他可以進入崔然竣的視線裡，而不再是他單方面地闖進自己的視線。

「崔秀彬！你生氣了嗎？等我一下！」  
崔然竣急忙地追了上去，和他並肩一起走著。

**Author's Note:**

> 突然非常想寫爬牆的故事，於是崔然竣就和崔秀彬一起爬牆翹課了。  
> 原本只是一篇小短文，但寫到後面設定越來越完整也是我始料未及的一點，所以如果有機會也很想寫兩個人去看海的故事。


End file.
